Emmènenous loin d'ici
by Leylah
Summary: OS UA HP/DM


**Raiting :** K+

**Pairing :** HP / DM (cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez aucun autre couple chez moi...)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles et les chansons sont de Muse, tirées de l'album _The Resistance_ sortit en 2009. En clair, rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire d'amour. Et encore, j'ai été très inspirée par le manga NANA... -_-'. Vous voilà prévenus... =)

**Nda :**** Bonsoiiiir! xD Voici un OS de mon cru que j'ai écrit ce soir, en attendant que ma bêta corrige le chapitre 7 de Windshield. =) Bien entendu, lire cet OS en écoutant Muse est conseillé ; Et plus particulièrement dans l'ordre UNDISCLOSED DESIRES, UNITED STATES OF EURASIA et GUIDING LIGHT. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Je suis là. Je te regarde.

Tu tiens ton micro des deux mains, tête baissée, la musique s'élève, le cri des fans s'amplifie. Tu es dans ton monde.

Et moi je suis là. Je te regarde, comme les milliers de gens derrière moi d'ailleurs.

Tu relèves la tête et commence à chanter, je ne vois que toi.

_I know you've suffered (je sais que tu as souffert)__  
__But I don't want you to hide (mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches)__  
__It's cold and loveless (c'est froid et sans amour)__  
__I won't let you be denied (je ne veux pas que tu sois rejeté)_

Ta voix résonne dans ma tête, j'irais presque jusqu'à hurler pour que tu remarques ma présence, mais avec toutes les femmes qui s'égosillent la voix, le remarquerais-tu ?

_Soothing (en t'apaisant)__  
__I'll make you feel pure (je te ferais te sentir pur)__  
__Trust me (tu peux me faire confiance)__  
__You can be sure (tu peux être sûr)_

Tu es encore plus beau à présent, la célébrité te va vraiment bien, tu sais ?

Deux ans que tu m'as quitté pour cette vie, ton monde. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, vraiment, je t'assure.

Au début je me débrouillais plutôt bien, mais tu as commencé à être célèbre et il faut dire que voir ton visage partout où je posais mon regard ne m'a pas aidé à aller mieux…

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur)__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past (je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur)_

Alors je suis tombé en dépression, six mois après ton départ. Hermione et Ron n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'avec le temps, tout s'arrangerait, que j'arriverais à passer à autre chose. Et cela m'a fait mal. Encore plus, mais ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi.

Non. lls ne savaient pas que tu avais prononcé ces même phrases pour me consoler de mon ex. Que c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai oublié.

_You trick your lovers (tu prétends à tes amants)__  
__That you're wicked and divine (que tu es mauvais et divin)__  
__You may be a sinner (tu es peut-être un pêcheur)__  
__But your innocence is mine (mais ton innocence m'appartient)_

Pendant longtemps je n'ai été qu'une loque. Je ne dormais presque plus, je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées, je n'allais même plus à la faculté, je ne mangeais que lorsqu'Hermione m'y forçait. Ça a été dur tu sais ?

Pourtant c'est moi qui ne t'ai pas suivi et tu m'as supplié de le faire. Tu te devais de vivre ton rêve et tu voulais le partager avec moi. Mais têtu comme j'ai été, je n'ai pas voulu être un poids pour toi dans ta nouvelle vie. Alors je t'ai laissé partir, sur ce quai de gare. Hermione pleurait je crois, pour toi, pour moi et un peu pour nous.

_Tease me (plais-moi)__  
__Show me how it's done (montre-moi comment ça s'est fait)__  
__Trust me (fais moi confiance)__  
__You are the one (tu es l'unique)_

Je n'ai pas pleuré pendant longtemps. Un an. Six mois de déni, six mois de dépression. Je m'en rappelle comme-ci c'était hier : moi sur ce canapé, regardant une vieille émission people.

Et je t'ai vu. Aux bras d'un homme.

En fait, tu sortais juste d'une boutique de fringue à ses côtés, mais tu connais les médias, non ? Ils ont tout de suite avancé que tu allais bientôt te marier avec…

Alors sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes ont coulées, une. Puis deux. Et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. J'ai rattrapé un an de mutisme et de déni en trente minutes de pleurs.

___I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur)__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past (je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur)_  


Quand Hermione et Ron sont passés me voir ce soir-là, environ deux heures plus tard, je n'étais plus le même homme.

Alors j'ai commencé à sortir en boite, souvent. Ramenant un homme différent chaque soir. Toujours aussi blonds, toujours les yeux aussi gris, mais jamais les cheveux aussi soyeux, jamais les yeux teinté d'un peu de bleu autour des iris.

___Tease me (plais-moi)__  
__Show me how it's done (montre-moi comment ça s'est fait)__  
__Trust me (fais moi confiance)__  
__You are the one (tu es l'unique)_  


Je suis devenu vil, méchant envers mon entourage. Un vrai salop.

Mais ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnés. Pas comme toi tu l'as fait, pour être dans ton monde.

Te voir dans les magasines, les émissions télé et les affiches de pub du métro ne m'affectait plus autant. J'ai même su qu'après une période de vide tu allais ressortir un nouvel album. C'était il y a deux mois.

Un de mes amants de passage a voulu me faire un cadeau. Peut-être espérait-il que ça devienne sérieux entre nous, qui sait. Pourtant je les ai tous prévenus : aucun sentiments. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a offert ? Deux billets pour ton concert, de la musique excellente, et un chanteur à tomber à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai accepté son cadeau mais j'ai demandé à Hermione de venir avec moi.

___I want to reconcile the violence in your heart (je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur)__  
__I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask (je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque)__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past (je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé)__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur)_  


Elle trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne. Mais elle a accepté.

Je voulais juste te voir une dernière fois, vérifier si tu étais heureux dans ton monde, tirer un trait sur toi.

Alors j'ai acheté ton dernier album. Pas le premier que j'achète, mais le premier que j'écoute. J'ai mis une piste au hasard, la numéro trois il me semble, celle que tu viens de chanter : « désirs inavoués ». J'ai écouté attentivement les paroles, j'ai pleuré. Encore.

Tu parles de moi dans cette chanson n'est-ce pas ? J'étais en colère, tu n'avais pas le droit. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'en étais pas heureux.

La musique est finie. Les spots s'éteignent. Je ne connais pas les autres chansons, je n'ai écouté que celle-ci.

Une autre mélodie s'élève dans la salle après un moment de silence. Mon cœur rate un battement.

La lumière s'allume alors sur un piano à queue noir, après l'introduction, tu commences à chanter, tes doigts pianotant et caressant le clavier, comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire.

_(1) You and me are the same  
We don't know or care who's to blame  
But we know that whoever hold the reigns  
Nothing will change, our cause has gone insane_

_And these wars, they can't be won__  
__And these wars, they can't be won__  
__Do you want__them__to go on and on and on ?__  
__Why__split__these states, when there can be__only__one ?__  
__And must we do as we're told ?__  
__Must we do as we're told ?_

_You and me__fall__in__line__  
__To be punished for unproven crimes__  
__And we know that there's no one we can trust__  
__Our ancients__heroes__, they are turning to__dust_

_And these wars, they can't be won__  
__Does anyone know or care how they began ?__  
__They just promise to go on and on and on__  
__But soon we will see there can be only one_

_United States__  
__United States of...__  
__Eura -sia -sia -sia -sia !__  
__Eura -sia -sia -sia -sia !__  
__Eura -sia -sia -sia -sia !_

A peine as-tu finis ta litanie que tes doigts reglissent sur le piano. Cette musique.

Chopin.

Je l'adorais, tu me la jouais tout le temps. J'ai des frissons.

Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Surtout au premier rang.

Tu es si concentré… Tu es tellement beau.

La musique enchaîne directement sur une nouvelle. Je te vois te lever, te rapprocher du bord de la scène, je crois que mon cœur va exploser. Tout le monde tape dans ses mains.

Je ne peux pas.

_Pure __hearts __stumble (les coeurs purs trébuchent)__  
__In my hands, they crumble (dans mes mains ils s'effritent)__  
__Fragile and stripped to the core (Fragile et mis à nu)__  
__I can't hurt you anymore (je ne peux plus te faire de mal)_

_Loved by numbers (aimé mécaniquement)__  
__You're losing life's wonder (tu perds les merveilles de la vie)__  
__Touch__like strangers: detached (à se toucher comme des étrangers)__  
__I can't __feel you __anymore (je ne peux plus te sentir)_

En fait, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

_The sunshine trapped in our hearts (le soleil piégé dans nos coeur)__  
__It could rise again (pourrait se lever à nouveau)__  
__But I'm lost, crushed, cold, and confused (mais je suis perdu, broyé, frois et troublé)__  
__With no guiding __light __left inside (sans aucune lumière à l'intérieur pour me guider)_

_You were my guiding light (tu était cette lumière)_

Tu regardes ton public, sûrement sans le voir. Tu regardes le premier rang.

Nos regards s'accrochent.

Tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir, tu te reprends, continue de chanter, essaye de regarder ailleurs.

_When comfort and warmth can't be found (quand la chaleur et le confort sont introuvables)__  
__I __still __reach for you (j'essaie toujours de t'atteindre)__  
__But I'm lost, crushed, cold, and confused (mais je suis perdu, broyé, froid et troublé)__  
__With no guiding light left inside (sans aucune lumière pour me guider)_

_You're my guiding light (tu es ma lumière)__  
__You're my guiding light (tu es ma lumière)__  
__When there's no guiding light left inside (quand il n'y a pas de lumière pour me guider)__  
__When there's no guiding light in our lives (quand il n'y a pas de lumière pour nous guider)_

Le concert se termine, tu n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards, comme pour vérifier que c'est bien moi. Je crois que je t'ai troublé.

Mais je partirais, je ne veux pas t'attendre, je sais maintenant.

Je sais que tu as réussis, que ton monde est merveilleux. Tu as réalisé ton rêve, et je ne me sens pas capable d'en faire parti.

Tu reviens pour le rappel. Tu chantes la première chanson : Resistance.

Tu restes presque toute la musique tes yeux plantés dans les miens, je nous sens défaillir.

Arrête. Je n'aurais plus le courage de repartir.

Pendant le dernier couplet, je ressens tes paroles jusqu'au plus profond de moi :

_Take us __away __from here (Emmène-nous loin d'ici)__  
__Protect us from further harm (Protège-nous des futures blessures)__  
__RESISTANCE..._

Et je prends ça comme un signe.

Tu salues ton public, leur crie qu'ils sont géniaux, et après un dernier regard empli de regret, tu quittes la scène.

Les gens commencent à sortir, Hermione me regarde, elle sourit et me dit :

**-Harry, je crois qu'il est loin de t'avoir oublié lui aussi…**

J'hausse les épaules, nous sortons à notre tour du bâtiment au bout d'une heure. J'entends à ma droite des cris hystériques.

La sortie des artistes. Le déclic.

Je cours, pousse tout le monde afin de me frayer un chemin. Des exclamations se font entendre, on me traite de mal élevé, je m'en fou.

Tu es là, tu me vois et tu souris tristement.

Je fais un pas en avant, un garde du corps s'interpose. Je le frappe.

Je me précipite jusqu'à toi et te tire par le bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons couru mais au bout d'un moment tu t'arrêtes et te plie en deux, les mains sur les côtes.

**-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est déjà assez fatiguant comme ça un concert ! arrives-tu à déclarer entre deux respirations irrégulières. **

**-Excuse moi…** je murmure.

Tu relèves la tête et te rapproche de moi.

**-Pourquoi tu es venu ?** me demandes-tu en me scrutant du regard

**-Je…je ne sais pas… **

**-Et pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas…**

**-Tu m'aimes toujours ? **

Sa question me désarçonne.

**-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'y répondre ? **

**-J'aimerais bien avoir une réponse, oui…** me réponds-tu

Je ne réponds pas. Sa question est tellement stupide !

**-Tu as écrit ces chansons pour moi ?**

**-Elles parlent de toi, oui. Comme toutes mes chansons, si tu les avaient écoutées. **

**-Comment sais-tu que je ne les ai pas écoutées** ? je lui demande.

**-Tu serais venu plus tôt sinon**. Affirmes-tu

Après un moment de silence, tu soupires et me dit :

**-Ecoutes Harry, tu ne m'aimes peut-être plus, mais moi je t'aime encore, toujours autant. J'ai voulu tout abandonner et revenir plus d'une centaine de fois, mais Hermione m'en a dissuadé. **

**-Hermione ?**

**-Oui, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai gardé contact avec elle, et Ron aussi. C'est toi qui as voulu ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles.**

**-Ça aurait été trop dur…**

**-Parce que ça t'a facilité la tâche peut-être ? Et bien pas moi ! Donc si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu m'as oublié, rentres chez toi s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile pour nous…**

Tu t'éloignes de moi, ça ne me plait pas. Je te retiens par le bras

**-Bien sûr que je t'aime encore Dray, comment tu veux que je t'oublie ! **

A ces mots, tu te tournes à nouveau vers moi et te jettes sur mes lèvres.

Après un long baiser, tu me murmures à l'oreille :

_Take us __away __from here (Emmène-nous loin d'ici)__  
__Protect us from further harm (Protège-nous des futures blessures)_

_

* * *

_

_(1) _

_Toi et moi sommes les mêmes_

__

Nous ne savons pas ou ne nous soucions pas de qui blâmer

Mais nous savons que peu-importe qui tient les reines

Rien ne changera

Notre cause à disparue, aliénée

Et ces guerres, elles ne peuvent être gagnées

Et ces guerres, elles ne peuvent être gagnées

Et veux-tu qu'elles continuent

Encore et encore

Pourquoi dédoubler ces états

Quand il y ne peut en avoir qu'un ?

Et devons nous faire ce que nous avons dit ?

Devons nous faire ce que nous avons dit ?

Toi et moi chutons en ligne

Pour être punis pour des crimes infondés

Et nous savons qu'il n'y a personne à qui nous pouvons faire confiance

Nos anciens héros deviennent de la poussière !

Et ces guerres, elle ne peuvent être gagnées

Quelqu'un sait-il ou se soucie-t-il de comment elles ont commencées ?

Ils promettent juste de continuer

Encore et encore

Mais bientôt nous allons voir

Qu'il ne peut en avoir qu'un

Etats Unis !

Etats Unis !

D'...

Eurasie !

... sie !

... sie !

_... sie ! (x3)_

**Review? **


End file.
